Things You have Come to Fear the Most
by BetYouLookGoodOnTheDanceFloor
Summary: Skye has been suffering from insomnia and one night when she does finally get a chance of sleep, she dreams of the body of a dead girl named Wendy Christensen begging for help. Detailed summary inside.READ&REVIEW!
1. Walking With A Ghost

**ATTENTION!! THIS STORY HAS UNDERGONE RENOVATION:** I've decided to pickup writing this fic again. I started this when I was fifteen. Now three years have gone by and I have a lot more to incorporate in the story such as spending more time developing Kevin and Wendy's romance and a good twist of an ending! For those who were fans of my original fic, I encourage to start this fic from the beginning since I've improved a great deal in my writing and changed minor things to have it go into another direction.

Summary: Skye is a suffering insomniac who receives a chilling dream of a dead girl, Wendy Christensen, begging for help. Images of the subway crash that killed Wendy flash through her mind. As Skye wakes up and goes on with her life, she finds herself at that same subway with the opportunity to save Wendy, Kevin, and Julie from their demise. But death won't let them get away that easily and now it's after Skye as well.

* * *

_**Things You Have Come to Fear the Most  
**_** Chapter 1: Walking With A Ghost**

_ I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.  
_

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_ Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive_

_-Emergency by Paramore_

After taking another dose of sleeping pills to treat the insomnia, death's little sister, sleep, finally overtook Skye. Her slender frame collapsed onto the surface of her bed as if she were in slow motion. The little brown pill container slipped out of her grasp and fell to the floor with a small _clack._ While her body was enjoying a much needed rest, Skye's mind wandered into the dream world...

_Where am I? My foot steps echo as I walk along white, patternless tiles. It's cold in this room. __There are steel cabinets lined against the walls. I feel them closing in on me. A metal handle on one of the cabinet doors coaxes me to come closer. I feel like I'm under a spell as my hand grasps the metal handle. _ _A long table extends in front of me, revealing a figure draped in a white sheet. A red stained sheet. I suck in a breath, hesitant to confirm my suspicion of a body underneath. The spell continues and my hand lifts the sheet. Oh god. The figure underneath was the remains of a girl twisted in impossible angles. She seemed to be barely older than me.  
_

_ There was a sickening sound of bones and left over flesh shifting and moving. The girls face turned and looked right up at me. _

_"Help..." the words fought hard to escape from the girl's twisted jaw. My mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. One of the bones on her left arm cracked and popped as it reached out and grabbed my wrist.__ Her hand was fleshy and burned as if she had a fever. Wake up! Wake up!Wake up! The scene starts to fade and before it completely vanished, I catch a glimpse of the body tag tied to her foot..._

_Wendy Christensen._

_The room changes. The cabinets and the body are gone. A series of images flash before my eyes...  
_

_A subway. The number 180. I'm screaming,"Julie! Kevin!" Blood is everywhere. Everything is going by so fast. I'm bruised and hurt. On tracks. There's a bright light. Everything is too quick to get details. A subway is heading towards me. I see my reflection in the window as it comes closer and closer. But wait...my face didn't match the one that reflected in the window..It's the face of a different girl...She gives one final scream before the subway crashes into her. The sickening sound of bones crunching is heard...and the scene changes again.  
_

_ Abrupt winds rush past me... Everything is black...like the inside of an endless tunnel. A painted yellow line stands illuminated in front of me. A force shoves me forward towards a lightening fast blur. I feel a sharp pain and then nothing...  
_

"Shit!" Skye jerked forward.

Her body trembled with her hair clinging to the cold sweat on her face. She swiped away the hair and rushed in front of a mirror to make sure she saw her own face staring back at her. To her relief, it was her face. The image of a seventeen year old with a plethora of mixed racial features stared back at her. Her hand skimmed the caramel skin of her face and grasped her head lush with dark brown hair. Lastly, she blinked her gray green eyes to make sure what she saw was tangible.

"That was seriously a fucked up dream...Did I OD for a second?" she knelt down and picked up the bottle of pills. She placed them on her desk and sat herself on the edge of her bed. That dream felt so real..An eerie chill ran up her spine. The phone rang, startling her.

"Hello?" she answered trying to keep her heart from beating so rapidly.

"Skye? Well I was just checking to make sure you knew you were staying with me this weekend. I know your mother can forget to tell you." her father stressed the word 'forget' with a sarcastic undertone.

Skye placed a hand over her forehead, "Oh! Right! No she told me I just slept in!"

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew her father's mannerisms well enough to know that he was nodding as he rubbed the stubble on his cheek.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"No. I was just going to..." Skye paused hesitantly. "...take the subway." She suddenly wished she took her father's offer but it was too late.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Skye."

"Bye, Da-" The phone clicked on the other end.

Skye took great care in burying her feeling of dread as she dressed. Then she grabbed her loosely packed belongings and tossed it into a small tote bag and exited the apartment.

She paused in front of the entrance of the steps that led underground. She instantly thought about her dream as she stood gazing in the mouth of the subway entrance. Logically concluding that the sleeping pills made her loopy, she took deliberate steps down the staircase. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was using the pills as a lame excuse. There was something more to that dream. She kept that thought in mind as she waited for the subway. She stared at her feet. Crowds talked loudly as they rushed by. One family of four all held hands as they ran to catch an upcoming train. They knocked right into Skye with such force that she crossed the yellow painted caution line.

She flailed her arms to keep herself from tipping onto the path of an incoming subway. Suddenly, a force tugged at her shirt collar and pulled her back behind the yellow line. The train whizzed by inches away from her face, only hitting her with a forceful wind. Skye whirled around and noticed a handsome guy still clutching onto her shirt collar.

"You okay? That was pretty close." he said, releasing his hold to readjust his white I POD headphones.

Other than his noticeable height, the guy stood out with the most striking blue eyes. A clear, defined blue. They seemed to light up against the dreary backdrop of the subway tunnel. He had such a strong presence...

Skye tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah...I'm good.."

That whole incident was dangerously similar to her dream. She wondered if he could sense the mess of emotions that raged inside her.

"I'm Kevin." he reached out his hand for her to shake.

Skye shook it blankly."I'm Skye...and my subway is here. Thanks again."

The doors slid open and she walked inside. Then it hit her. Skye flashed back into her dream where "she" was screaming in the subway, "_Kevin!" _It was with that thought she realized he was connected to that Wendy Christensen. She needed to talk to him But before she could whirl around and get off the subway, the doors slid closed and the subway was on its way. She banged her fist against the door and looked out the window. She saw Kevin get smaller and smaller as he disappeared into the crowd.


	2. You Can Breathe Now

**I did very minor changes to this chapter...**

_**Things You Have Come to Fear the Most**  
_**Chapter 2: You Can Breathe Now, But the Air is Running Out**

Skye hit the window with one more frustrated blow and turned her attention to the chart that listed the following stops. The next one wasn't too far from the previous stop. She hoped that short distance didn't hurt her chances of confronting Wendy, Kevin or Julie. To calm her nerves, Skye took a seat and clutched her bag. The subway slowed to a stop at Booth and as soon as the double doors slid open, Skye was bolting out of the subway and falling head first without a plan in search for three strangers and subway number 180.

* * *

A faint chill traveled up Wendy's spine. It was a chill that Wendy hoped she would never be familiar with again. The musician who had been soothingly serenading the passengers began to sing a tune that made her stomach curl.

_"There is someone..walking behind you.."_ he sang as he strummed along on his guitar.

The passengers listened to the strains of music, completely oblivious to the horror behind the song. A horror only Wendy, Kevin, and Julie knew. Her unsettling stomach and nerves made her legs move shakily to a vacant seat that was quite a distance away from her friends. She felt the back of her neck burning with the sensation that someone was looming over her. She lifted her head up warily and those invisible eyes that bore into hers came from advertisements plastered all along the top of the subway. _Build It. Phoenix Tanning Salon. Andy's Burgers. There is no escaping death and taxes..._She turned away from the signs and found the number 180 on the subway reflecting back at her._  
_

This was no mere coincidence. Something bad was going to happen. Though the signs of danger were all around her, the presence was as faint as a small breeze that barely shifted strands of her hair. Death hung in the air. No matter how small or big the presence was, neither were a good omen. Wendy sat up from her seat and stood in front of the door as the subway slowed to a stop.

"Wendy, next stop after this." Sean pointed out. She met Sean through her roomate, Laura. He had been one of the first guys Wendy met at college where she felt a small attraction to. He was fiercely smart and an all-around good guy that Wendy couldn't resist. But she felt there could be nothing more between them than friendship after a failed attempt in having a romantic one. She had felt one of the sole reasons it didn't work out was because she felt she was just using him as a replacement for someone...and she wasn't talking about Jason.

"Let's just walk. The air'll feel good." she said, forcing a smile. It wasn't a very convincing smile or reason but she would make up a billion preposterous reasons as long as they were off of that subway. Laura and Sean gave her quizzical looks but stood up to follow her none the less as the subway stopped at Booth.

* * *

Skye pushed her way through crowds, keeping a close eye out for Kevin or Wendy. She had no solid plan of what to do and she felt like giving repeatedly. But some force kept her moving on. Faces blurred by with no importance . Another wave of defeat was just inches of erupting when a figure ahead made itself clear out of the people that blurred by. She wore a blue jacket that could be spotted miles away and she had shared some of the same features as Wendy...enough to be sisters maybe. She had to be Julie.

"Hey! Julie, wait!" Skye broke into a sprint only to get cut off by a flood of more people. She stood on the very tips of her toes to catch a glimpse of the blue jacket filing behind another wave of people boarding subway 081. The mirrors above reversed the numbers to read 180. This was it.

"Julie! Wait!" Skye called frantically, but it was muffled by cheering Bruins fans. She shoved people out of her way to get to the subway enterance but paused. How could she save lives if she was on the same highway into death? She needed to stop the subway from going anywhere...This was out of control. It isn't like Skye to be heroic or brave at all...but she did the only thing her racing mind could do. Skye full on ran along the side of the subway until she reached the front of it. She leaped over the platform and planted herself on the tracks, arms and legs spread out wide creating a measly human wall. People gasped. If she wasn't going to die from a subway running over her, then she surely would die of a heart attack.

Worry, Panic, Embarrassment, and Fear erupted in floods of tears that streamed down her cheeks and dripped down her chin.

"THIS SUBWAY IS GOING TO CRASH! EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET OFF!" she choked out through frantic sobbs.

* * *

The subway doors finally slid open and Wendy couldn't help but feel irritated as the people boarding shoved past her, all aiming for a good seat. As the crowd cleared, the last person appeared and to Wendy's surprise, it had been Julie. They wrapped each other in an embrace and Julie led her down into a seat. Laura and Sean were once again confused and sat in another vacant seat since their seats were taken by face painted Bruins fans.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad's car broke down so I thought I'd get an early ride over to you place. If that's okay." She said in her usual carefree Julie nature. Wendy hated to destroy that cheeriness with the news she was going to tell her.

"Julie-" but before she could get her words out, she spotted another familiar face in the corner of her eye. The figure's head was bent down and flipping through his settings on his Ipod. Wendy got up slowly and approached him. The blue eyes that looked up at her belonged to it was set in stone that they needed to get off. Death or Fate had brought them all on this ride.

"Hey! Wendy! Julie! What a surprise!" Kevin leaned in to give Wendy a hug but she grabbed his arm and stopped him. She wanted to feel his arms around her very badly, but getting off the subway was first priority.

"Kevin, Julie I need to tell-"

But Laura's voice interrrupted her.

"Oh my gosh! What is that girl doing on the tracks? She's nuts!"

Everyone in the subway was peering out of their windows gasping and commenting loudly. The three of them joined the others and peered outside of the windows as well. A girl was standing directly in front of the subway sobbing hysterically. Wendy pressed her ears against the window and heard strains of the girl's cries.

"It's going to crash! Everyone needs to get off!" the girl shrieked.

Could it be that this girl had a premonition? Just like Wendy had five months earlier? The feeling was all too familiar. That presence of death was unmistakeably real now and that girl on the tracks was trying to stop it. Wendy needed to do what she could to help. She grasped Julie and Kevin by their wrists and dragged them towards the exit.

"We're getting off now!" Wendy commanded.

"Wendy, please. That girl is crazy! Don't let her freak you out." Sean said his voice low and eyes shifting back and forth as the people stared at them.

"Trust me on this! We're getting off!" She released her hold on Kevin and pulled the emergency exit rope. The doors slid open and the five of them stepped onto the platform.

Wendy yelled at the shocked passengers through the opened doors. "Didn't you hear her? It's going to crash! You guys need to get off!"

The people looked at her strangely but stayed in their seats. Uniformed men emerged from the crowd and approached the girl on the tracks and one attended to Wendy.

"Settle down ma'am. There is no truth in what that girl is saying. The subway is not going to crash." he gripped her arm and pulled her away from the subway with Julie, Kevin, Laura, and Sean following. The more Wendy tried warning the passengers to get off, the gruff officer's grip would tighten, sending Wendy wincing in pain. Kevin noticed this and even though the guy was a cop, he felt the needed urge to punch his face in.

"Hey cut it out. Let go of her." Kevin demanded grabbing Wendy's free hand.

"Tell your girlfriend to calm down then. We don't need to panic anymore passengers." The officer huffed and shoved away Wendy's arm and ran up the stairs talking to the muffled sounds in his walkie talkie.

"You mind telling us what's wrong, Wendy?" Laura asked, startled by Wendy's outrageous behavior.

Wendy shrugged her off and looked solemnly at Kevin and Julie.

"I think that girl had a premonition. Like the kind five months ago...I saw advertisements of all the places where everyone died along the top of the subway.." Wendy explained, panic rising in her voice.

"Wait..so what does this mean? We got off...are we safe now?" Julie asked, confused.

"Or...does this mean everything will repeat itself? Since we got off of that subway that's supposed to crash, death will be after us again?" Kevin's voice was tinted with fear.

She turned back and looked at Laura and Sean...It was hard enough watching out for Julie and Kevin and Wendy hoped that she could protect Laura and Sean as well.

Wendy turned back to Kevin and nodded, "I'm afraid so..."

* * *

Skye stood on the tracks with her knees shaking violently. She struggled hard to breath and wondered if she would die right there. She wondered if she had lost her mind...Of course she has, she was standing right in front of a subway all because of some dead girl in her dream. Security and some police officers grasped her arms and dragged her back onto the platform.

"No! You have to believe me! It's going to crash!" she continued to sob. She kept her gaze onto the still train praying it wouldn't move.

However, her prayers went unheard and the train lurched forward.

"NO! STOP IT!" Skye screamed and broke away from the uniformed mens' grips.

She ran along side of the subway screaming frantically. They caught up to her and locked her wrists in handcuffs. The subway sped away and was gone. Skye bowed her head and quit screaming. For a moment she felt sane and the details of her actions finally registered in her mind. Was that really her who just jumped in front of a subway? Was it her that screamed that the subway was going to crash? Was it her getting arrested? Yes, she had done all of those things and that realization put Skye in a sort of traumatized stupor as the officers escorted her away.

"Hey! Let her go!" A voice cried out.

Skye looked up, her dull gray eyes lighting up with alertness. Five people jogged towards her but the three in the lead was all she cared about. She didn't need to ask who they were. They were clearly Wendy, Kevin, and Julie. A big weight lifted off Skye's heart as she saw one thing had gone right at the moment, it was getting those three off of the subway.

"Wait! We know her. She just got a little freaked out..." Even as Kevin said it, he had a hard time believing his words. He hoped the cops wouldn't catch on.

"You call running in front of a subway and screaming a _little freaked out_? We're not letting her go just yet. We'll take her into the station for some questioning. You can meet her there if you-"

On the other end of the officer's walkie talkie a muffled officer's voice was heard through the static.

"Subway Train 081 has crashed."


	3. Strangled by the Thought

(A/N: If you would like to see how Skye looks like check the link out in my author profile. She's Olivia Hussey and is most famous for playing the 1968 movie version of Romeo and Juliet. Plus she was also in the original Black Christmas movie which Mary Elizabeth Winstead and Crystal Lowe is now doing a remake.)

_**Things You Have Come to Fear the Most**_  
**Chapter 3: Strangled By the Thought**

"..Subway 081 has crashed. But how did you know that ahead of time?" Officer Carpenter leaned against the sleek, steal table of the interrogation room. He was just one of the many officers or detectives or whoever sent to give her the same generic question. Though his face looked devoid of any emotion, his eyes burned into Skye's with anger and impatience. Skye had lost track of time after the first four hours. They obviously were skeptical of the truth and Skye had been fed up with them.

"I already told you and the other officers. I had a dream. This dead girl came to me and showed me the subway crash. I tried to stop it. Aren't there are plenty of cases involving psychics and visions? I don't see why you won't believe me !" She said her voice rising.

Officer Carpenter obviously didn't take any crap from anyone. He slammed his fist onto the table making Skye jump a bit.

"Or could this be a terroist plot until you suddenly changed your mind and decided to save everyone from what you planned?"

_Terroist Plot? Is that what they think? Something goes wrong and they immediately brand it as a terroist plot._ Skye tried to hold her mouth shut. She wanted to get out of there soon and fighting with the cops wouldn't help. The other officers were watching behind a two-way mirror and immediately called Officer Carpenter in to stop his questioning. An older man with a big gut came in. He looked more like a security guard than a police officer.

"It's not a terroist plot. I told you guys. I had...a premoniton...of some sort. I wasn't even sure the subway would crash. But the dream felt so real that I had to at least try to stop it." She said as soon as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. Everyone's working on that. But since there's no tangible proof, they have no choice but to let you go." he said simply.

He opened the heavy door and a bright light of the station hallways shone into the room.To her surprise, it was dark outside. They must have kept her there for more than 8 hours at least...She sat on a bench and buried her face in her hands with relief. She couldn't wait until her dad dropped by to pick her up. An icy chill brushed past her but she shurgged it off. The day was over and that was all that mattered...

The police had given the five of them a ride to the police station where that girl was being kept. If they were to pull the same interrogating sessions that they did to Wendy, then the girl would be kept in there for hours...and Wendy couldn't wait that long to talk to her. But she had no other choice. Laura and Sean were getting restless as they sat outside of the station as hours passed by.

"Wendy, can we please just go? I'm sure that girl already knows how greatful we all are from getting off that subway..Sean and I really just want to go back to the campus." Laura begged.

Wendy didn't want them to leave. She couldn't risk having them left alone for fear something bad might happen to them. She should just tell them...But knowing Laura and Sean, they wouldn't believe her anyway and would be on their way just as fast.

"Wendy. I think you should just let them go back.." Julie squeezed Wendy's shoulder comfortingly and Kevin nodded in approval.

Wendy opened her mouth in protest but Julie leaned in and whispered. "They'll be fine...I think something has to happen to me first..."

_Something has to happen to me first_...Those words sent another dagger of fear into Wendy's heart and she bowed her head and nodded.

"When the time comes...I won't let anything happen to you..all of you." Wendy vowed in a low whisper.

"We'll stay with Wendy and you guys can call a cab." Kevin said with surprising authority.

Laura and Sean were hesitant at first but Sean went ahead and called a cab from his cellphone.

Kevin sat on Wendy's other side and stroked the back of her head At first Wendy felt a little awkward with the gesuture but later found it soothing and she couldn't help but rest her head on his shoulder.

"The cab will be here in a couple of minutes...are you absolutely sure you want to stay? It's getting pretty late..." Sean looked at Wendy with pleading eyes. He was worried about her. Sean cared for her much more than she thought and it crushed him to see her in this state...especially with some other guy.

"I'm fine! Please just...go...I'll see you guys tomorrow." Wendy sighed.

The cab came fifteen minutes later and Laura and Sean piled inside. The cab sped off and Wendy was relieved that the three of them were left.

"I know that girl who jumped in front of the train...Her name is Skye.." Kevin said, breaking the silence.

Both Julie and Wendy looked over at him, both wondering how he knew her and why he didn't say anything sooner.

Kevin quickly got the hint and explained. "Well I just know her name...I was walking by and this family right in front of me bumps into her and she nearly falls onto the tracks while a subway train was coming in but I reached out and grabbed her."

Wendy nodded and silence hung between them again.

"...What's going to happen to us? I mean if...it's starting again, we'll go into this blindly. We didn't take any pictures on that subway so there are no clues on how we're going to die." Julie said meekly.

"Maybe...the pictures that I took at Grad Night are still the hints..but then again...Laura and Sean..." Wendy's voice trailed off.

Julie made a good point. It was hard enough trying to save eachother the first time and now it would be even harder since there are no pictures to refer to.

**XXXX**

Christopher Blanch pulled up in front of the police station in a beat up red truck. Skye sat in the passenger seat, her arms crossed and eyes staring at the floor. She knew she made a good choice in calling him since he was much more leniant and passive than his ex-wife, Iris. And Skye was relieved of his "no questions asked" attitude at the moment. Her father was a handsome man in his forties and looked like a rockstar. Though he wasn't one, he loved all the music by the greatest rock stars. He was blasting Led Zepplin's Stairway To Heaven as he slowly peeled out.

**XXXX**

Wendy heard a horn honk and looked over on the other side of the station. Skye was gathering her things and Wendy jolted up urgently.

"There! She's leaving! Wait!" Wendy called out and broke into a run with Kevin and Julie running after her. The truck was blasting impossibly loud music and Wendy found it as the perfect distraction. She crouched low behind the truck bed and daringly hopped inside. Kevin and Julie both motioned for her to get out but the truck began to lurch forward and they had no choice but to hop in as well. They tried to lay comfortably, pushing roof shingles and paint cans out of their way.

"This is crazy, Wendy!" Julie said in a hushed whisper as she flattened herself down.

"I know this is crazy. But we need to talk to her." Wendy answered gravely.

Sandwiched between the two, Wendy drew a paint stained sheet over them.

XXX

The two didn't talk until they were in the kitchen of her father's small two bedroom house. It was a typical bachelor pad with barely any furniture except for one big leather couch stuck in the middle of the living room, a stand that held the TV up, and shelves that displayed Christopher's marvelous vinyl record collection

"I got chinese food for you on the table. I'm going to go and hit the sack. I've got work early in the morning...and then maybe you can talk to me about what just happened." he kissed Skye on the top of her head before tossing his car keys onto the kitchen table and his leather jacket on the couch. The door shut behind him and Skye just stood there contemplating whether she wanted to eat or not. Giving in, she took off her coat and sat at the table and ate away at the food.

She finally came across the fortune cookie and cracked it open.

_"We are here to laugh at the odds and live our lives so well that Death will tremble to take us."_

_- Charles Bairstow._

Was it common to find quotes in fortune cookies? Skye wondered as she stowed the little piece of paper away in her pocket. As she was clearing her plates, an urgent knock sounded on the door. It was 1:40 in the morning and Skye wondered who it was. She dropped the remaining plate in the sink and strolled over to the door.

It was probably her mother...Skye sucked in her breath in a form of bracing herself from her mother's scolding. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. To her surprise, it was Wendy, Kevin, and Julie. Their hair was windblown and cheeks and noses red probably from the cold.

"Wendy...What are you guys doing here?" Skye asked. But what she really meant to say was, how the hell did you find me?

"We need to talk- Wait...how do you know my name?" Wendy asked. Her eyes bored deep with words she needed to spill and what Skye just said swiped them clear with confusion.

Skye opened the door wider, motioning for the three of them to come inside and sit.

She paced around the room and told them the entire story. The story came out easily and accurate since she had told it so many times in the police station.

Again, silence hung all around them as they were lost in thought. Unlike Wendy and the others before her, Skye didn't have a vision of herself dying in that crash. She saw the entire vision through Wendy's eyes after seeing her dead body. The rules have changed once again.

"Five months ago..I had a vision of my friends and I dying in a roller coaster crash. I got off the ride, and so did seven other people..Like Kevin and Julie...but afterwards, everyone who got off the ride started to die in the order they would have if they stayed on the ride..and the clues of how everyone was going to die were in photos that I took the night of the accident and the only way to stop it is to intervene...which the person is skipped and death goes to the next person in line...And there are two other cases a couple of years ago where this has happened...and none of them survived." It pained Wendy to re-tell the story but she managed to choke it out anyway. She had thought that the entire thing was far behind her...but then again, five months isn't that long either.

"And all this could just be starting all over again because of your vision. We were supposed to die today on that subway and now death is after us...It's not after you...you didn't have a vision of dying on the subway." Julie explained with a bite of bitterness.

Julie felt like her eyes were about to brim with tears. She wanted to feel grateful that Skye got them off the subway but instead Julie felt guilty and selfish for being jealous of Skye for having a vision and not being apart of death's plan unlike the case with them.. It wasn't fair...it was another one of death's sick jokes.

Kevin's eyes went wide with a sudden discoverey, "Wait a minute. Didn't you say something about having a vision of being pushed over a line and feeling nothing, Skye?"

Skye nodded her head slowly and was scared of what Kevin was about to say. "Yeah..."

"That happened. You nearly got run over by that subway but I intervened. You had a vision of your own death even though it wasn't on the subway we were in...Death is after _all_ of us."

**Stay tuned for Next Chapter 4!**

**They'll be a death soon in the next chapter! But meanwhile please review if you're reading this right now!**


	4. You Should Have Left the Lights Off

_**Things You Have Come to Fear the Most**_  
**Chapter 4: You Should Have Left the Lights Off**

"If we're going by Skye's premonitions, then that means she's first...but if it's branching off from what happened five months ago, Julie might be first. And there's no telling which one it'll be...And we won't know what order Sean and Laura's death will take place because it's not in the premonition..." Wendy ran her hands through her hair in frustration and rested her face onto her lap.

Wendy was losing control again. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts and think this through, "Damn this is complicated." With those words, Erin Ulmer's voice popped into her head echoing, Death is fucking complicated. Though Erin was being sarcastic, Wendy never thought she'd find the phrase to be true. Kevin pulled her up gently by her shoulders and looked at her. His blue eyes gazed at her in an intense manner that also seemed soft at the same time.

"We'll figure this out, Wendy. We're going to beat this. I'm still holding true to the promise I made Jay."

Wendy stared back at him and nodded, the only thing she could do.

Skye felt like her knees where going to give-way, so she held on to the side of one of the record shelves for support. Death was after all of them..Death was after her. She never thought she would have to worry about dying at this age...she was only seventeen and never really held onto the live fast and die young lifestyle. Seventeen years isn't long enough.

"W-when you mean, death is after us... will it be gruesome? Or a die in your sleep kind of thing?" Skye asked shakily.

Wendy bowed her head down and shook her head. "You haven't seen the things we've seen...It comes in the form of freak accidents..Both violent and gruesome.. "

Skye gulped. Now she was really scared and the thought that she could be the first one to die wasn't settling.

"So what are we going to do?" Julie asked quietly.

"Well we obviously need to look after eachother and intervene when it's time," Wendy's eyes darted breifly from Skye to Julie, "And be wary of the signs and things that could kill us."

Skye looked around at the small setting that made up her father's house. Before she didn't like how the place was so empty and unfurnished, but now she appreciated it. The only thing she could think of causing harm was the shelves..but then again it didn't look like enough to kill them.

"We could all stay here for the night. It's pretty safe...The only dangerous thing in the house that I could think of could be the shelves.. We don't have any knives because we always eat out. And alot of our stuff is in storage." Skye explained.

"Nothing like a couch and a rocking soundtrack to die to." Kevin said with a wry smile. He couldn't handle being serious for too long. Making a joke was a coping method that kept him sane.

"Your parent's don't mind?" Wendy asked even though she was pretty sure Skye would let them stay whether her parents were fine with it or not. She had made the offer anyway. Besides, she looked too scared to be left alone..they all were.

"It's my dad's house. He won't care...he doesn't care about alot of things..." Skye said softly. And she was right. Her father didn't care about alot of things Skye did. He never limited her like most parental figures were supposed to. Even though the freedom was good, she secretly yearned for boundries.

With all the events of the day, sleep was around the bend for all of them and it clung to their eyes heavily, causing them to close and suddenly open again to stay awake. Skye entered her room and loaded her arms with extra quilts and pillows but when she stepped back into the living room, all three were fast asleep. Kevin leaned onto the arm of the couch while Wendy leaned against his shoulder and Julie leaned against Wendy's. Skye took one of the quilts and spread it over the three of them while she used the other extra quilts and pillows to make a comfortable bed on the floor. She collapsed onto her makeshift bed and was glad she wasn't a victim of insomnia tonight.

**XXXX**

Laura was still concerned about Wendy throughout the entire ride back to the campus.Wendy didn't even take the time to introduce who those two were. Her and Sean discussed this in the taxi and concluded that with the girl was Wendy's sister, Julie, because of the similar facial features and the fact she was supposed to come down and visit anyway. But the guy was the one Sean was slightly worried about. Sean was Laura's best friend and she could read him easily. He was obviously jealous on how Wendy took so much comfort in him. Laura wondered if he was a past boyfriend...or even a present one because there was a chemistry between the two that seemed beyond friendship.

The dormitory hallways were dimly lit at this time of night and Laura was glad they were. She didn't need to put on any more stress on her tired eyes. Laura rummaged through her messenger bag and finally pulled out the dorm room key. After fiddling with the lock, she turned the silver knob and entered. The light from the hallway faintly illuminated the dark room. Wendy's side of the room was neat while Laura's desk was cluttered with magazine clippings for her journalism class and a rented paper cutting tool that most classrooms and offices had.

The darkness of the room pleased her tired eyes so she decided to leave the lights off. Laura took off her jacket, kicked away her shoes, and was just about ready to go to bed when she heard a faint dripping noise. Steady rain pelted the window and tiny little drops of water leaked from the roof and onto the top of a bookshelf.

"Shit. I thought this problem was fixed." Laura cursed and hoped none of the raindrops soaked her books.

After placing her messenger bag on the edge of her bed, she strolled over to the bathroom and retrieved a metal bucket that they used for problems like this. She scooted some papers to one side of the desk and climbed ontop of it in order to reach the top of the bookshelf. The cheap wooden desk that the dorm room had come with, wobbled slightly as she stood on it. She should of taken the paper cutter off the desk as to lighten the weight that was on it, but Laura figured she wouldn't be standing too long on it for it to break.

In the darkness of the room, Laura couldn't see that she had left the blade of the paper cutter up. The slightest force was all that it needed to bring it back down again. Laura took a step back to see if she could get a better location of where the the leak was on the ceiling when her heel slipped on a glossy piece of magazine paper that she forgot to move aside. Her legs flew out from under her, releasing her grip on the bucket.

In one fast motion, her back fell atop the desk with her head on the space underneath the blade where paper was supposed to be chopped. The bucket she had lost grip of earlier came down and hit the handle of the blade which was enough to send it down. Like a guillotine, the blade came down fast and sliced into Laura's eyes and the bridge of her nose.

She gave a choked out scream of pain and flailed her arms. But even doing that just made the pain worsen and the blade sink deeper. Her hand caught the heavy curtain and yanked it down. The curtain and the rack that held it against the window, fell ontop of her. The curtain smothered her face and the heavy rack pinned her arms down and pressed against her chest, making it hard for her to breath until her breathing and heart beat stopped all together. Now the weight was too much to bear on the wooden desk, causing one of the legs to break The table tilted down like a ramp and Laura's body slid, the blood from her face causing a sickening streak of blood on her way down.

**XXXX**

_The lights of the subway flicker on and off. Julie is gripping her hand. Everything is shaking violently. A girl..Laura... is flung from her seat and tumbles. Her face hits against ripped pieces of the subway. Laura's body slides down the aisle with a trail of blood._

Wendy's eyes flew open. Her face dripped with cold sweat. Her eyes looked around wildly in the darkness. Julie was sleeping peacefully against her shoulder and Kevin's head rested on the top of Wendy's head. She wriggled away from them and urged them to wake up by shaking them.

"Wake up! Wake up! We need to find Laura! She's first!" Wendy gasped. She couldn't reason how Laura was the first, but she had that undeniable intuition at the pit of her stomach and it never failed her before.

Kevin and Julie were instantly awake as if they were never asleep in the first place.

"What? How do you know?" Julie questioned.

Skye stirred awake as well. She squinted over at the three of them. Wendy was up from the couch and hurried to the door.

"I saw it in my dream. I saw how she died on the subway. We just need to check on her, please." Wendy looked at them with pleading eyes. She didn't have time for explaining. She needed to make sure Laura was alright.

Skye glanced at the digital clock. The red letters glowed as it read three o'clock in the morning. Her dad didn't have to go to work for another five hours. Skye jumped onto her feet and grabbed her father's car keys from the kitchen table and tossed them to Wendy.

"We need to be back in five hours." Skye ordered, and the three of them left the house and squeezed into the truck. Kevin, Julie, and Skye gripped their seats as Wendy sped down the deserted road at ninety miles per hour. The rain soaked road made the ride even more dangerous but they pulled up into the campus parking lot safely.

She halted the truck and ran into the dorm room building with Kevin, Julie, and Skye following her. She ran down to the end of the long aisle and burst open her door. It was dark inside and it looked like no one was home. Wendy looked over at Laura's side of the room and saw the outline of Laura on the floor with a large streak of blood on the broken table. Her body was covered in a white curtain, with a stained pool of blood where her face was supposed to lay beneath. Before she knew it, she was crouched above the body, pulling the curtain away from her face. Kevin, Julie, and Skye finally reached the dorm room and Julie flicked the light switch on.

The light revealed everything that hid behind the darkness and Julie felt the sudden urge to switch them back off. Now Wendy was able to see what had happened to Laura clearly. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she gaped at Laura's face. Her face was pale, her lips blue, and the blade of the paper cutter had sliced into her eyes and the bridge of her nose, revealing gashes of split flesh and blood soaked eyeballs.

Julie and Skye squealed in horror and disgust and stayed close to the hallway.

"Holy shit..." Kevin tried to not have his stare linger on the body as he pulled Wendy away. Her face was pressed against his chest to shield the horrific image.

Wendy began to sob and Kevin held her tightly. She had vowed earlier that nothing would happen to any of them. She wasn't in control and that lack of control cost Laura her life.

**(Wow! I think that was the fastest update I've ever done! I apologize if that death scene doesn't seem possible, but then again, FD is all about taking things to the extreme and exaggerating it. Review Please! It really helps motivate me!)**


	5. Love is an EverFixed Mark

_**Things You Have Come to Fear the Most**_  
**Chapter 5:Love is an Ever-Fixed Mark  
**

As the mahagony coffin was lowered six feet under, the common sound of sniffling loved ones and friends were heard. With Wendy going to more than her fair share of funerals, the sound seemed like an audio tape that played over and over again. Sean gripped Wendy's shoulder. Though she appreciated the gesture, she found that it served no comfort. Her mind kept flashing to Laura's dead body and the blade that bore deep into her face, slicing the skin and eyes underneath it. Kevin, Julie, and Skye were watching from afar on top of a big grassy hill, they felt that they didn't need to ruin the service with the presence of strangers. The crowd eventually cleared out, leaving Wendy and Sean standing over Laura's grave.

"I'm really worried about you, Wendy." Sean started, his voice hushed and solemn. "Ever since that subway...and Laura...," his voice trailed off for a moment and he tried hard to find his words,"Why won't you talk to me anymore? I understand you're hurting, but so am I...Let me help you. I know how you feel."

He didn't understand what she was feeling and the fact that he assumed he did, irritated her. Wendy shook her head and whispered, "There's no way you could understand how I feel,"

She was so quiet and her lips barely moved as the words escaped her mouth.

Sean didn't catch the phrase and continued on with his pent up feelings, "Also, who were those two back at the subway and the police station? I know the girl was probably, Julie but who was that other guy? Could he be...Is he..."

Sean's voice quievered with sadness. After a long while, Wendy turned her face towards his.She knew exactly what he was talking about and she found herself in another flashback.

_It was a chilly October night and Sean and Wendy sat on the hood of his car gazing at the night sky with him holding her. She snuggled close to him. His embrace was warm and the very scene seemed to come right out of a romance novel, yet Wendy couldn't find herself getting lost in the moment. She closed her eyes, her mind caught in the balance of sleep and being awake. __Now she was dreaming...__She was aware of the arms that held her close and the head that rested atop hers, but she didn't process it as belonging to Sean.  
_

_"I promise to protect you, Wendy..." A voice echoed in her head. Now those words felt right. Her heart swelled with a feeling she thought she only knew with Jason._

_Then, the warmth surrounding her was gone. Wendy's eyes fluttered open. Sean looked at her, hurt and somewhat angry. _

_"What's wrong?" Wendy asked, confused._

_"You said I love you in your sleep..."  
_

_Wendy stared back at him, wondering why he would be mad about something like that.  
_

_"You said I love you, Kevin." He finished.  
_

She had brushed off the ordeal and lied that she didn't even know a Kevin...but Sean never believed her. Ever since that night, their romance slowly ended with Wendy no longer having feelings for him and Sean still secretly in love with her.

"Is he Kevin?" Sean repeated the question. Her soul didn't feel attached to her body, instead it seemed to float above as a silent witness. Her head nodded slowly.

Sean cursed and shook his head, "I gotta go."

Sean turned his back to her and briskly walked away.

"Did you tell him?"

Skye along with Kevin and Julie joined Wendy by her side, gazing at the freshly piled dirt on Laura's grave.

"No..It didn't seem like the right time..." Wendy answered, raising her head towards the gray, overcast sky.

"...Well it wouldn't be the right time to tell him when he's dead either..." Kevin noted.

He was right. What was wrong with herself? She should've told Sean. She should've taken charge on the conversation and let him know as soon as possible. The _normal _Wendy that he was used to, would have reached out to him instead of letting herself push him away.

"There's still that one thing I don't get...How was Laura first?" Skye questioned.

Wendy's brain may not have been able to figure out a way to settle things with Sean, but it had fabricated a theory on death's design. It seems death had wiped the slate clean and had formed an entirely new design. Laura dies first in Wendy's premontion and in Skye's vision the order on death's hit list was Julie, Kevin and then Wendy. But the major problems Wendy couldn't figure out was where the deaths of Skye and Sean took place. Sean could've died right after Laura or even after Wendy. Skye had died before all of them and yet death sought after Laura first. She just couldn't figure it out and the three didn't have an explaination for it either.

"I need a ride back to campus.You guys will have to look after one another. I'll watch over Sean." Wendy mumbled. "Please just go somewhere safe.Stay at Skye's house if you have to..."

"No! We can't seperate with us not knowing who's next. We'll all go.." Julie argued defiantly. It was complete torture seeing her own sister look so hopeless and defeated.

" I know Sean..he's a skeptic..he needs to hear this from me only..I know what I'm doing.Besides," Wendy paused._ Besides, he'd never talk to me if I brought Kevin along..._ "I feel he's my responsibilty after what happened to Laura."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation. Though Kevin agreed with Julie, he trusted Wendy's decision.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride back right now." The keys jingled as Kevin retrieved them from his pocket.

As Kevin drove, Wendy stole some glances towards his face. He was more mature now, though he still had the same All-American good looks.She thought back to that October night where she had said _I love you, Kevin_ and wondered if this feeling she had for him really was love...and if it wasn't, it was pretty damn close. Kevin felt Wendy looking at him in the corner of his eye and when he turned to face her, she quickly averted her attention to the window.

**(Stay Tuned:Chapter 6: Like a Man Possesed)  
**

**I wanted to get this chapter out before school starts. Also, I _was_ going to try to fit a death scene in here, but I need to put more thought into how it would work. Read and Review. You know the drill.)**


	6. Like a Man Possessed

_(A/N:Apologies for the very long update, I've had a minor case of writers block..) _

**_Things You Have Come to Fear the Most_  
Chapter 6: Like A Man Possessed  
**

The car slowed to a stop in front of the dormitory building and Wendy's stomach sank to the floor. The way the building loomed over the cars and trees made Wendy shiver. She never thought about going back to the place where she had found Laura dead just six days earlier. Instead, her and Julie found refuge in Skye's house. Wendy quickly got out of the car before she had any second thoughts. The sound of the car door shutting closed seemed to echo in her head. Julie rolled the window down and poked her head out.

"Be sure to call if anything happens. And we'll do the same." she called, pouting her lips. Julie always pouted her lips like that when she was worried.

Wendy nodded and as soon as the car backed away, her heart fell with dread. That safety provided by them was gone and she was in this one alone..voluntarily. The parking lot was practically empty and Wendy wondered if Sean was even home. Just to make sure, Wendy fished for her cellphone in her purse and dialed Sean's cellphone number. It had gone straight to his voicemail. He was probably ignoring her and Wendy couldn't blame him. She had hurt him and she acted so nonchalant about the situation.

"Hi, Sean. I think we really need to talk." The message was bland but what else could she say? _Hey Sean, it's me Wendy. I'm sorry that my heart belongs to Kevin. And by the way, death is after you._

Reluctantly, she entered the building. The hallways were devoid of the usual group of cheery college students running around as Wendy walked down the hall, her footsteps echoing through the emptiness. She knocked on Sean's door. No one answered. She knocked harder and tried to listen if there was anything stirring behind the door. There were plenty of perfect signs that could indicate that he simply wasn't home, but Wendy's mind was racing with thoughts that could be much worse.

"Sean? Are you there! It's me, Wendy!" She called, painstakingly pounding her fist on the door. The door finally swung open. Though the disgruntled person leaning against the doorway wasn't Sean.

"What the hell is your problem, Christensen? I'm trying to get some fucking sleep and you're pounding the door like a rampaging gorilla." Sean's roomate, Josh squinted at her through tired eyes.

"Where's Sean?" she demanded.

"Ah, He's not here. I'm going to go back to sleep now. Catch ya later, Christensen." he yawned and was just about ready to shut the door when Wendy's hand flew up and stopped it. Even though Josh didn't know how important it was for Wendy to find Sean, she couldn't fight the urge to strangle him for being so cool headed and passive.

"Well where is he? Did he ever stop by? Have you heard from him?" Wendy asked desperately. She hoped that the worry and urgentness in her voice was enough for Josh to give her a more detailed explaination.

He ruffled his hair lazily and drawled on simply, "He left for Thanksgiving. He's going up to his parents' place. And I'm shutting the door now. He plucked Wendy's hand away and shut the door.

**XXXX**

Josh leaned his ear against the door, listening for retreating footsteps but Wendy continued to knock.

"Josh! Wait." she called.

Josh gave a pleading look over to Sean, who leaned against the closet door. Wendy's knocks didn't cease and Josh was getting irriated by Sean's stubborness.

_Just talk to her. _Josh mouthed, jerking his head towards the door. Sean crossed his arms and shook his head, his jaw tight with anger.

Rolling his eyes, Josh kept the door shut and called out, "Fuck, Christensen! He's not here, okay? Damn!"

The knocking stopped and Wendy's presence behind the door vanished. He hated that he had to send someone away like that. It wasn't unusal for him to be so blunt and rude, but the fact that he had to force it all because Sean couldn't deal with her, didn't seem right in his stomach. He paused for another five minutes before talking outloud.

"Funny.You're usually dying to see her."

"Yeah well that was before she ripped my heart out, took a gun and shot the hell out of it." Sean shifted his weight away from the closet door and sat on his bed. Josh was probably going to call him a fag for talking about his emotions like that but Sean didn't care. His mind was clouded and everything seemed numb. He was hurting...and he didn't know how to deal with it. Part of it was from Laura's death and another part screamed that he was a fool to have believed Wendy loved him.

Josh rubbed the light sprinkle of stubble on his chin and made his way over to the tiny space that made up their kitchen. Since the two boys came from families who had money, their dorm room was like a smaller version of a New York City apartment. Josh reached into the mini-fridge, pulled out a beer and tossed it to Sean.

"Trust me, this works better than sitting around and being emo."

Sean caught the beer and couldn't help but smirk. _Emo. Close enough. _He popped the lid open and took a swig. It was cool and refreshing. So he drank the can of beer dry. Then he drank another and for fun he drank three more.His brain rushed with the sudden intake of alchohol.

"So are you really going over to your parent's place for Thanksgiving?" Josh asked popping the lid off his second beer.

Halfway through the fifth can, Sean's speech started to slurr "Naaaaah. I'm just going to go up to the cabin and hangout thereee."

**XXXX**

Wendy walked towards the sidewalk, her breath coming out like small puffs of smoke in the crisp, cold air. Maybe snow was on it's way. She had just called them to pick her up and she prayed that they would come soon. As she stooped down and sat herself on the curb, she almost felt relieved Sean wasn't there in his dorm. The severity of the entire situation that was befalling them, took on a full weight that came crashing down on her shoulders. Confronting Sean will be much harder than she thought and she needed to get her head together. After fifteen minutes, Kevin's car pulled up. The warm air from the heater swarmed her ice-cold face.

"What do we do now about Sean?" Kevin asked.

Wendy looked out at the rolling scenery that passed them by as they drove.

"We'll have to wait...Sean's going to his parents place for Thanksgiving..."

Skye poked her head in the space between the driver and passenger seat. "Well let's just drive over there. We can't have him not know about this."

Wendy shook her head. Her face glum and her tone serious. "His parents live in California and he's not answering my calls. We have to wait...and see if..."

"He'll survive the trip." Kevin finished.

**XXXX**

Sean sped down the highway at an alarming speed. He wasn't quite sober and the rational side of his mind was long gone. It screamed for him to stop, but the alchohol silenced all reason. There were no other cars on the foreseted highway which made Sean only want to go faster, his speedometer reaching 100 mph without a seat belt. It was dark and he could hardly see beyond what the headlights could reveal. He wasn't thinking about getting arrested. He wasn't thinking about hitting someone. He wasn't thinking.

**XXXX**

The rain began to turn into cottonball like snowflakes as they gracefully descended down onto the earth. Unfortunately insomnia had hit Skye again and she sat on the back porch looking up at the sky swirled with purple and black hues. The cold flushed her cheeks and dampened her ebony hair but she still remained outside. She felt like a zombie or a computer programmed to watch the sky, the snowflakes, and whatever else that seemed to be above. She turned around and saw the peaceful sleeping figures of Wendy and Julie through the sliding glass door. Her body and mind yearned for sleep and yet at the same time, it wouldn't allow it.

Skye's slender fingers traced the silver chain of her necklace and clasped the oval shape that hung from it. Skillfully, her hand flipped it open and a small familar tune began to play like those from jewelry boxes. The necklace was old and the sound was a little distorted and rusty. Yet she relied on this necklace to help her fall asleep many times before she started taking the pills. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again as she spotted something bold in the sky.

It was white and floated down slowly. No, it wasn't a snowflake since it was much bigger. As it reached closer to the ground, Skye could see that it had been a single balloon with a string trailing behind it. She reached out and grabbed it. The rubber was icy cold in her hands and Skye was close to releasing it. The tune continued to play and a chill ran up her spine and it wasn't because of the cold. Then the balloon bursted making Skye give a startled shriek. The necklace was still playing it's music but it didn't seem right. The tune was the same, but it no longer provided as a comforting lullaby. It had turned eerie and Skye slammed the tiny lid shut. She ran back hastily into the house as if she was being trailed by some stranger that lurked in the dark

**XXXX **

The heat inside the car was beginning to stifle Sean so he rolled down the window and stuck his head out as if he were a dog. The snow and wind that rushed passed him was absolutely exilerating. He still kept the speed at 100 mph and it seemed as if her were flying. Shadows of trees and forest blurred past him as he zoomed through the highway. A pair of glowing eyes and a body coated in black fur stood in the middle of the road. Going too fast and being too drunk, Sean was unable to stop the car and ended up fumbling with the steering wheel. The car swerved and crashed through the railing. His head smashed against the top of the ceiling. The car tumbled down the side of the hill with Sean tumbling inside it as if he were a sock in a dryer. After the the final rolls of the car, Sean was ejected through the windsheild and onto a pile of dead leaves.

**( Dun Dun Dun. Is Sean really dead? Find out in Chapter 7) **


	7. Good Intentions Won't Change Anything

**_  
_**

_Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry it's taking so long. SEVERE writers block. I've been getting alot of comments to continue to the story. This snippet was orignally chapter 7 but as you can see it's not long enough for one chapter. I'm just adding it as an extended chapter six. I really hope to finish this fic...it's just going to take some time. _

**_Extended Chapter 6: Good Intentions won't change anything._**

Monday mornings always began in the same dull, unquestionable schedule in both of Skye's homes. She would wake up (on those few occasions she did get some sleep) get dressed in Rosenburg Prep's school uniform, eat a simple breakfast, and then go to school. Skye sat at the dinner table staring blankly at her bowl of cereal and toast. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day and Skye never had the appetite to actually want to eat it.

"...I know. I just wanted to make sure you got back home..aliv-_safely._" Skye lifted her head up and watched as Wendy talked on her cellphone while pacing back and forth. The day before both Julie and Kevin had to return to Mckinley since the nuisance of going back to school was unavoidable to the four...even with death pursuing them.

"Okay. I'll call you later, Julie..." Wendy paused and stopped pacing. Skye stopped swirling her spoon and listened to Julie's barely audible voice. Skye was able to catch one thing she said and that was the name Sean.

"No...There's still no word from him...I don't even know if he made it to California...Okay I'll call you later... Bye." Wendy hung up her cellphone and walked over to the kitchen table where Skye sat.

"Do you think Sean is still alive?" Skye asked

Wendy sat down in the seat next to her and her eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying to pick her words carefully. Only when Skye started to dismiss the question did Wendy answer.

"No..."

Skye remained quiet and bowed her head down at the marsh mellows that turned her milk into a swirl of pinks and blues. Wendy fished her car keys out of her coat pocket and headed towards the door.

"Come on, I'll drop you off on my way to campus."

* * *

Consciousness began to stir within Sean yet his eyes felt as if they were glued shut. His body had been paralyzed, leaving it devoid of any feeling until a sharp pain burned in his chest and sliced downward. He felt the blood bubble over his chest and stomach as gloved hands folded his skin open. Sean screamed in pain and terror within his mind. 

"He's got severe damage...Surgery won't be easy..." a woman's cool mechanical voice sounded above him.

The pain began to grow to an excruciating and unbearable level as the doctors began to probe, cut, and tug at his insides and yet the doctors were oblivious to the freak occurrence that their patient had been undergoing intraoperative awareness; being conscious during surgery. With the severe damage the car crash had already induced, Sean's heart began to fail. The beating of his heart slowed and the doctors worked frantically to save his life, unknowingly causing even more pain. The instrument that had been monitoring Sean's heart began to beep precariously before it finally flat lined with a monotonous beep.

_Author's Note: Yes, not as methodically planned as the other FD deaths, but then again it's 100 times more excruciating. _


End file.
